


Time after Time

by hirondelle



Category: Free!
Genre: Centaurs, F/M, Fem!Kisumi, Genderbending, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One-Shot, Rin is a Disney Princess, Sousuke!POV, Steampunk, centaur!au, fem!Haruka, not complete
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Centaur!AU] [Sousuke!POV] [Incompiuta] [SouRin, MakoHaru]<br/>L’odore del ferro era percepibile persino dal luogo in cui si era nascosto: gli umani avevano invaso tutto ciò che erano riusciti a raggiungere con le loro macchine nere sporche di olio e con le loro strade grigie e spoglie. Anche in quella foresta era possibile riconoscere fin dove si era spinta l’avida natura di quella creatura mortale: ceppi di alberi sostavano silenti e grigi di qua e di là, vestiti solo delle ultime felci verdognole e funghi avvelenati. <br/>Sousuke si massaggiò l’anca e diede un’occhiata oltre il grande masso dietro il quale si era rifugiato, dopo la sua corsa sfrenata: attento, ascoltò il lontano rumore di passi affrettati e scaltri, cercando di soffocare per quanto possibile il suo respiro affannoso. Anni di cattività lo avevano costretto ad adattarsi ai sensi deboli degli umani, ma sperava che la sua natura potesse quantomeno proteggerlo. Eppure non era sicuro che sarebbe uscito vivo da quel territorio: non ferito, disarmato, e senza nessuna via di fuga percorribile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time after Time

_“Torna da me” sussurrò piano la voce, come se non volesse essere udita. “Torna da me, Sou. È passato così tanto tanto tempo... Così tanto...”_

_Sousuke si dimenò appena nel sonno e alcuni cavalli con cui condivideva la stalla si risvegliarono dal loro stupido torpore. Si misero a fissarlo, muti e attenti, attendendo che la creatura parlasse: ma questo non accadde e gli animali tornarono al loro sonno, silenti._

 

**Time after time**

 

L’odore del ferro era percepibile persino dal luogo in cui si era nascosto: gli umani avevano invaso tutto ciò che erano riusciti a raggiungere con le loro macchine nere sporche di olio e con le loro strade grigie e spoglie. Anche in quella foresta era possibile riconoscere fin dove si era spinta l’avida natura di quella creatura mortale: ceppi di alberi sostavano silenti e grigi di qua e di là, vestiti solo delle ultime felci verdognole e funghi avvelenati.

Sousuke si massaggiò l’anca e diede un’occhiata oltre il grande masso dietro il quale si era rifugiato, dopo la sua corsa sfrenata: attento, ascoltò il lontano rumore di passi affrettati e scaltri, cercando di soffocare per quanto possibile il suo respiro affannoso. Anni di cattività lo avevano costretto ad adattarsi ai sensi deboli degli umani, ma sperava che la sua natura potesse quantomeno proteggerlo. Eppure non era sicuro che sarebbe uscito vivo da quel territorio: non ferito, disarmato, e senza nessuna via di fuga percorribile.

Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò lentamente, concentrandosi sui suoi sensi poco sviluppati: l’odore del muschio, quello dei funghi, la morte dell’autunno che incombeva su di lui come un machete e gli impediva di nascondersi al riparo delle fronde inservibili. Il suo corpo non gli era mai sembrato più ingombrante e dolorante: persino correre si rivelava in una fatica immensa, sia a causa delle ferite sia perché era effettivamente troppo pesante per percorrere grandi distanze. D’altro canto, un umano non sarebbe riuscito a tenere il suo passo molto facilmente: di questo ne era quantomeno grato.

Un urlo lo convinse a riprendere la corsa all’interno della foresta: il fogliame si alzò al suo passaggio e il rumore attirò l’attenzione dei mortali, che si precipitarono nella sua direzione. Sousuke intraprese il sentiero scosceso, nel tentativo di risalire la montagna: era stato imprudente a fermarsi per così tanto tempo. Il suo pensiero diventò ad un tratto più concreto nel momento in cui la terra friabile gli mancò sotto gli zoccoli e scivolò di qualche metro verso il basso. Agghiacciato cercò freneticamente di recuperare quello spazio fondamentale che separava lui dai suoi inseguitori, notando come un miraggio la strada superiore, meno ripida e facilmente percorribile. Sarebbe bastato compiere quell’ultimo sforzo e avrebbe ottenuto un po’ di vantaggio.

Sentì qualcuno afferrargli la coda e rabbrividì: in quelle condizioni non sarebbe stato in grado di reagire e attaccare, quindi cercò disperatamente di compiere quegli ultimi metri facendo leva sulle gambe e arrancando sul terriccio troppo umido.

Aveva sopportato terreni molto più impervi di quello, e sarebbe stato in grado di superarlo se solo fosse stato in forze: per lui fino a poco tempo prima sarebbe stato facile, esattamente come trascinare gli enormi pesi a cui gli umani lo avevano costretto per anni. Ma quella volta sarebbe stato molto più difficile riuscire a sfuggire alle loro mani: non ci aveva mai provato, era sempre sembrato docile sotto i loro colpi e le umiliazioni- era bastata una visione a risvegliarlo, il viso amico di Rin che credeva di aver dimenticato da tempo, nascosto tra le pieghe di un passato troppo remoto per essere raccontato.

“Prendetelo!”

Nell’attimo in cui quel ricordo riaffiorò vivido nella sua mente, sembrò riprendere abbastanza forze per risalire l’ultimo tratto e precipitarsi sulla strada sterrata, alzando abbastanza terriccio da ostacolare per il momento gli uomini rimasti poco più in basso.

“Maledizione, quel centauro mi è costato un occhio della testa!” imprecò una voce che conosceva troppo bene, la stessa che l’aveva condannato al macello dopo l’incidente.

Incespicò un poco, poi si mise a zoppicare lungo la strada, in direzione del passo. Non era sicuro che il suo scarso senso dell’orientamento lo avrebbe aiutato, ma perlomeno era certo che al di là del colle non avrebbero potuto inseguirlo: ascoltare le loro chiacchiere era servito a qualcosa.

Si guardò alle spalle e vide con sollievo che non avevano avuto il suo stesso tempismo.

Strinse i denti e proseguì più velocemente che poté, cercando di non forzare troppo la gamba ferita. Era stremato: ancora non era sicuro se sarebbe effettivamente riuscito a scappare definitivamente da quel luogo ostile. Le voci alle sue spalle sembravano sempre più vicine e Sousuke cercò invano di aumentare la velocità non appena sentì degli spari soffocare il silenzio della foresta: la pallottola lo sfiorò appena con un sibilo rossastro. Per evitare che da quella distanza potessero prender la mira più agevolmente il centauro iniziò a percorrere una disordinata e invisibile traccia a zigzag, ma tale soluzione rischiava di rallentarlo troppo. Caracollò disperatamente verso quell’unica direzione, chiedendosi se quella strada lo avrebbe portato effettivamente da qualche parte o sarebbe capitato in un mortale vicolo cieco.

Non si volse più indietro.

Più volte gli parve di essere raggiunto e sfiorato, più volte si chiese quando uno di quei proiettili lo avrebbe effettivamente colpito. La ferita continuava a bruciare e a essere sempre più dolorosa, tanto da risultargli insopportabile. E quella corsa verso la liberazione non sembrava finire mai, mai... Doveva continuare a correre, correre fino all’ultimo respiro, fino a che non ce l’avrebbe fatta... Poteva scorgere il confine del territorio destinato agli umani, un insignificante cancello di ferro lasciato aperto da qualche cacciatore imprudente.

D’un tratto sentì una fitta allucinante alla gamba ferita, poi il calore e il dolore si sparsero per tutto il corpo: era stato colpito. Stava per essere catturato di nuovo.

Lanciò un grido e provò a precipitarsi con un ultimo sforzo verso la salvezza. Presto però si ritrovò a strisciare, incapace di rialzarsi e proseguire. Con il volto offuscato dalle lacrime scorse appena una figura scura giungere verso di lui dall’altra parte, ma gli umani gli furono addosso prima ancora che potesse distinguerla: l’odore acre del sangue si mescolò con quello della polvere da sparo e gli parve di soffocare sotto i corpi minuti dei suoi aguzzini: scalciò debolmente cercando di opporre resistenza, ma ogni tentativo gli sembrava inutile.

Una sagoma enorme piombò su di lui e nel momento in cui si sentì strattonato verso il confine perse i sensi.

 

_Il candore rosato dei petali di ciliegio risaltavano il colore dei suoi capelli, violaceo e intenso, quasi abbacinante. Rin si voltò verso di lui ma non riuscì a distinguere i tratti perduti del suo viso infantile. Il giovane scosse la coda, si girò del tutto battendo allegramente gli zoccoli sul selciato e da lontano sembrò sorridergli. ‘Bentornato, Sou.’_

 

Quando aprì gli occhi e riconobbe l’ambiente umano di una cucina tentò istintivamente di divincolarsi e cercare una via di fuga. Ma quando prese coscienza del suo corpo scoprì di essere disteso su un morbido pagliericcio, attorniato da coperte e strane erbe aromatiche che emanavano un profumo avvolgente. Alla sua anca era stato applicato un supporto che non permetteva grande movimento, dato che la gamba era stata accuratamente distesa e fasciata. Cercò comunque di sollevare il busto, assicurandosi di non essere in pericolo.

L’ambiente era rischiarato da una tenue luce soffusa proveniente da un caminetto acceso: evidentemente era notte inoltrata, perché la stanza sembrava per il resto sommersa nell’oscurità. A prima vista gli era sembrata una cucina a causa della tavolata sulla quale erano stati lasciati diversi oggetti, che al momento non era in grado di distinguere a causa della vista offuscata. Sembrava in realtà un laboratorio, e una volta che prese coscienza delle sue dimensioni di certo non poteva essere abitato da esseri umani: non sarebbero riusciti a raggiungere la sommità del tavolo, né tantomeno il lavello nell’angolo. Persino il cumulo di legna accostata al camino sembrava troppo grande per una creatura di quella statura.

Sentì dei rumori provenienti dall’esterno e istintivamente si abbassò, circospetto. Era molto vicino alla porta di ingresso, ma gli sarebbe stato impossibile difendersi da un eventuale attacco di chiunque fosse entrato: si appiattì contro la parete, trascinando appena la gamba e ignorando la fitta di dolore che ne conseguì. La porta si aprì e in un primo momento l’ombra umana che riuscì a scorgere dalla sua posizione gli fece accapponare la pelle: potevano esistere uomini di quelle dimensioni? Cosa gli sarebbe successo?

“Grazie Hayato, mi sei stato davvero d’aiuto.” mormorò una voce gentile.

Prima che l’enorme creatura potesse entrare, lo precedette un puledrino al confronto davvero minuscolo: tra le braccia sottili e candide teneva un cesto di erbe profumate, aveva un manto di un colore chiaro e delicato e il colore dei suoi capelli rosati era appena risaltato dal bagliore delle fiamme. Il piccolo centauro si volse verso di lui, gli occhi violacei e spalancati per lo stupore, poi afferrò l’altro per mano, lasciando che le sue dita sottili e piccolissime sparissero nella stretta enorme dell’adulto. “Lo straniero si è svegliato!”

Dietro di lui comparve il centauro più imponente che avesse mai visto: Sousuke era sempre stato convinto di appartenere alla razza più grande della Terra, se non altro la più massiccia, ma in quel momento fu certo di essersi sempre sbagliato. La creatura lo superava di certo di una quindicina di centimetri e il suo corpo sembrava proporzionalmente molto più grande del suo, anche se era chiaro che non fosse abituato al lavoro forzato. Il manto era nero e lucido, immacolato come se fosse stato appena spazzolato amorevolmente, e la coda era intrecciata in una morbida e ordinata treccia. Il torso era scolpito e abbronzato, sul viso umano e affabile spiccavano grandi occhi verdi e gentili. Lo sconosciuto sorrise. “Vedo che ti sei svegliato. Ti fa male da qualche parte?”

Non seppe cosa rispondere, quindi si limitò a guardarlo e a scuotere indistintamente la testa. Quello che doveva essere stato il suo salvatore gli fece un cenno comprensivo e si rivolse di nuovo al puledro. “Puoi appoggiare quel cesto sul tavolo, ti ringrazio.”

Sousuke osservò Hayato con la coda dell’occhio quando sollevò la cesta sopra la testa e riuscì a raggiungere il ripiano, spingendo l’oggetto  in punta di dita verso l’interno, per evitare che cadesse. Quando si voltò di nuovo verso di lui abbassò lo sguardo.

“Allora, vediamo un po’” mormorò l’adulto piegando le ginocchia e abbassandosi lentamente alla sua altezza: lo spazio era sufficiente per entrambi, e quando lo notò Sousuke si ritrovò ad ammirare le dimensioni di quell’enorme stanza. Le mani callose del centauro si posarono sulla sua gamba ferita e iniziarono a togliere il bendaggio intriso di sangue: il ferito soffocò un gemito di dolore tra i denti.

“Posso aiutare, Tachibana-sama?” chiese il giovane avvicinandosi. Sousuke intuì che lui e il centauro non dovevano essere imparentati, ma in effetti la cosa non lo sorprendeva: non condividevano gli stessi lineamenti e soprattutto non appartenevano alla stessa razza. Inoltre l’adulto sembrava troppo giovane per essere padre.

“Hai già fatto abbastanza Hayato!” gli sorrise, appoggiando poco distante le bende sporche. “Perché non ti fermi? Non mi fido affatto a lasciarti andare a casa da solo. Tua sorella non avrebbe problemi, giusto? Haruka dovrebbe aver già preparato la cena, è nell’altra stanza.”

Il piccolo scosse la testa, ricambiando timidamente il sorriso, e scomparì dietro una porta da cui proveniva una luce poco più intensa, che gli ricordava quella prodotta dalle lampade a olio degli umani. La sua teoria fu accreditata quando anche il centauro ne prese una poco distante dal suo giaciglio e l’accese utilizzando un fiammifero, sfilato da una scatoletta: sembrava improbabile che delle mani così grandi e rovinate potessero condurre azioni così delicate e semplici.

Si rivolse nuovamente a lui e si presentò gentilmente: “Io sono Makoto. Non temere, qui sei al sicuro.”

Sousuke gli rivolse un’occhiata circospetta, ma grata. “Sei stato tu a salvarmi?” biascicò.

Makoto avvicinò la lampada alla sua anca e la studiò con attenzione. “Sì. È stata una vera fortuna che passassi da quelle parti, mi spingo raramente fino al confine.” spiegò, e il suo volto si deformò per un attimo in un’espressione corrucciata non appena ebbe verificato le condizioni della ferita, che pulsava dolorosamente. “Sono riuscito ad estrarre il proiettile, ma temo abbia fatto infezione. Non sarà facile.”

“Ero già ferito” spiegò Sousuke, iniziando a sentirsi a disagio di fronte al suo sguardo esperto.

Infatti Makoto annuì. “Sì, l’avevo intuito. Gli uomini non hanno pietà quando accade questo genere di cose.”

“Che ne è stato di loro?” chiese apprensivo, squadrandolo: dubitava che un essere umano sarebbe sopravvissuto se colpito dai suoi zoccoli e schiacciato dal suo peso.

“Temo di averne ferito qualcuno, ma se ne sono andati senza spargimento di sangue.” Makoto si voltò e prese una boccetta riempita di uno sconosciuto liquido verdastro, poi tolse il tappo di sughero facendo rilasciare un odore sgradevole. Sousuke gli rivolse un’occhiata bieca e Makoto sorrise in segno di scuse. “È una pomata. Servirà a placare l’infezione... Brucerà un po’, ma l’anestetico che ti ho somministrato dovrebbe essere ancora efficace.” Detto questo versò una goccia densa sulla ferita aperta.

Sousuke strinse i denti e sibilò, sopraffatto dal dolore. L’altro ripose la boccetta in un angolo, per poi affrettarsi  a tamponare delicatamente il principio dell’infezione con un panno. “È probabile che ti salirà la febbre stanotte.”

Makoto sembrò voler analizzare ulteriormente l’anca, ma un rumore simile a uno scalpiccio lo interruppe e una fredda voce femminile accompagnò l’ombra di un altro centauro: si trattava di una femmina, i capelli neri e lasciati sciolti sulle spalle e una fascia a coprirle il petto poco pronunciato. “Makoto, si è fatto tardi. Vieni a mangiare.”

Sousuke tentò freneticamente di sollevarsi quanto bastava per scorgere la nuova arrivata, ma sentiva il corpo troppo intorpidito. Fu il medico a rassicurarlo, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Non preoccuparti, è solo mia moglie. Non ti farà nulla di male.”

Il ferito lo vide sollevarsi e comprese di non essere del tutto cosciente, perché il solo piegare la testa gli procurò un giramento. Makoto sembrò osservarlo per un po’, assorto e senza proferire parola, e accanto a lui si presentò un’altra figura decisamente più minuta. “Come sta?” gli chiese in tono indifferente, e Sousuke percepì un nuovo sguardo azzurro su di lui come una lama gelata.

“Se la caverà, ma ha bisogno di molto riposo.” mormorò l’altro, come se lui non fosse effettivamente lì. Confuso, il ferito lo vide poggiare un bacio leggero sui capelli corvini del centauro, prima di chiudere gli occhi e perdere nuovamente i sensi, accolto dal torpore del giaciglio e dal profumo avvolgente.

 

_“Sei quasi arrivato! Non puoi arrenderti ora.”_

_Avrebbe voluto credere alle parole di Rin. Lo avrebbe voluto sul serio. Istintivamente provò a girarsi, ma ogni gesto gli costava una fatica immensa. Chiamò il suo nome, ma quello non rispose: non riusciva a scorgerlo, come se fosse alle sue spalle e non volesse mostrarsi. Ogni respiro gli sembrava un incubo._

 

Si svegliò di frequente in preda ai deliri. Più volte percepì una presenza amica al suo capezzale, ma non riuscì mai a riconoscere a chi appartenesse quel volto benevolo, che si chinava preoccupato per cambiargli le spugnature o per fargli ingurgitare qualche medicina dal sapore disgustoso. Non era in grado di muoversi, e gli sembrava di vivere in un incubo infinito e letale: ogni secondo sembrava eterno, come se il suo destino fosse quello di vivere in una notte perenne. Sentiva brividi di freddo percorrergli la spina dorsale, e subito dopo il calore infernale della febbre a stritolargli le ossa.

Il mattino lo accolse ancora dolorante, ma la situazione sembrò cambiare gradualmente durante la giornata. Makoto non era spesso presente, ma non fu mai solo: c’era sempre qualcuno ad assisterlo, che fosse Haruka o Hayato. Presto iniziò ad acquisire coscienza.

“Stai reagendo bene” osservò il medico quella sera stessa. “Ti rimetterai prima di quanto pensi.”

Sousuke sospirò: gli sembrava solo che i metodi curativi del centauro avessero peggiorato la situazione e non vedeva in che modo avrebbe dovuto affidarsi a lui. Dopo un po’ intuì che era soprattutto il suo sorriso a provocare in lui quel senso di fiducia. Anche quello che doveva essere il suo allievo prediletto era entrato facilmente nelle sue simpatie, grazie a quel suo carattere riservato e timido. Nel giro di qualche giorno era riuscito a instaurare una certa confidenza almeno con lui.

“Tachibana-sama è considerato il più saggio di tutti.”

Sousuke prestò ascolto alle parole del giovane Hayato, incuriosito. “Vuoi dire che ce ne sono altri?” chiese, perplesso: non era stato a contatto con tanti centauri nell’arco degli ultimi anni e gli sembrava impossibile che potessero ancora esistere delle comunità organizzate sfuggite agli umani. Eppure il puledro scosse la testa in segno di assenso. “Ma il maestro è isolato rispetto agli altri. Devo percorrere molta strada per giungere fino a qui: è per questo che molti miei coetanei hanno abbandonato le lezioni.”

Sousuke tentò faticosamente di raggiungere la posizione più congeniale per una chiacchierata che stava per rivelarsi illuminante. “Che genere di lezioni?”

“Tachibana-sama mi insegna a riconoscere le piante e i funghi velenosi da quelli curativi. Mi racconta molte cose anche sugli umani, anche se in molti pensano che non dovrebbe.”

Sousuke si limitò ad annuire, pensieroso. In effetti anche lui era dell’opinione che meno si sarebbero avvicinati agli uomini, meglio sarebbe stato per la loro sopravvivenza. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla fasciatura, assorto, come se il pensiero avesse rievocato in lui immagini che non avrebbe mai voluto richiamare alla mente. Hayato, inaspettatamente, gli prese il viso fra le mani da bambino e portò i loro sguardi alla stessa altezza. “C’è molto dolore nei tuoi occhi: io lo so” mormorò soltanto, ma non aggiunse nient’altro: dopo essersi rialzato sulle ginocchia esili, uscì dalla porta.

L’unica a non sembrare interessata alle sue condizioni di salute era Haruka. Lo assisteva solo quando necessario e solo sotto richiesta del marito: in ogni caso non lo degnava mai di uno sguardo di commiserazione. Non che ne avesse bisogno, in realtà. Il momento migliore della giornata era quando se ne andava a caccia, e quindi fuori di casa.

“Ti adora, è solo poco espansiva” tentò di rassicurarlo Makoto, rivolgendogli un sorriso di scuse. Era passata una settimana da quando era stato soccorso, ma non gli sembrava ci fossero molti miglioramenti: non solo era costretto all’immobilità assoluta, ma la febbre sembrava non volerlo lasciare ed erano davvero pochi i momenti di lucidità su cui poteva contare per comunicare con i suoi salvatori. Dato che si trattava di uno di questi si decise ad esprimere tutta la sua perplessità alzando un sopracciglio. “Non mi sembra che io le piaccia” osservò, cercando di non risultare troppo scortese, ma Tachibana scosse la testa e continuò a sorridere. Alla fine della sua consueta medicazione fasciò di nuovo la ferita con garze pulite e la conversazione si chiuse in questo modo.

Non c’erano altre presenze all’interno della casa. Solo qualche messaggero, di tanto in tanto, faceva capolino dalla porta e gli lanciava uno sguardo incuriosito e imbarazzato; non poteva nascondere che la cosa lo infastidisse parecchio, ma non aveva il coraggio di chiedere a Makoto una nuova sistemazione: se non altro, sperava di rimettersi in fretta come il medico aveva predetto.

“Ci sono altri come noi?” gli chiese poco dopo aver avuto quella conversazione con Hayato, e il centauro annuì in risposta. “Vivono tutti a valle, vicino al fiume. Qui saremmo piuttosto in alto in realtà” spiegò brevemente. “Se lo volessi quando ti sarai ripreso potrei chiedere ad Haruka di accompagnarti.”

Sousuke si strinse nelle spalle, senza rispondere. La devozione di Makoto per la moglie iniziava leggermente a dargli la nausea. “Cosa ti fa pensare che non mi ucciderà alla prima occasione?”

Makoto scoppiò a ridere e scosse la testa, alzandosi sulle gambe. “Non lo farebbe mai: la amo troppo.”

 

Quella situazione andò avanti per un mese o due. Quando la febbre passò completamente e il centauro gli diede il permesso di alzarsi, non gli sembrò vero. Ovviamente non fu facile: non tanto perché le gambe gli sembravano del tutto inutilizzabili, ma anche perché il dolore non era completamente svanito.

“Non dovrai fare sforzi eccessivi: ci vorrà del tempo prima che tu possa ricominciare a camminare.”

Sousuke annuì alle parole del medico, ma dentro di sé si diceva elettrizzato al solo pensiero di riuscire a mettersi sulle ginocchia. Ogni suo muscolo chiedeva pietà e sentiva un indistinto formicolio per tutto il corpo. Quando nel giro di una settimana riuscì a reggersi in piedi senza l’aiuto di Makoto, ebbe la sicurezza che ce l’avrebbe fatta.

“Procedi molto bene” gli sorrise il medico, osservando i suoi sforzi. A quanto pareva il suo ottimismo non era stato del tutto infondato e di questo Sousuke ne era grato.

Fece i primi passi all’interno della stanza, aiutato da Hayato e dallo stesso medico- poi, quando Makoto lo ritenne opportuno, si spostò all’esterno. Fu in quel modo che scoprì con disappunto che era già inverno inoltrato: forse questo spiegava in parte il fatto che Haruka restasse sempre più spesso a casa. Le temperature erano ben differenti da quelle mantenute nel laboratorio e il terriccio era coperto da foglie essiccate, sebbene non ci fosse traccia di neve: anche per questo motivo non risultava troppo fangoso ed era relativamente semplice spostarsi.

“Hai un posto dove andare?” gli chiese il suo ospitante un giorno, tenendosi a distanza di sicurezza e osservandolo muoversi lentamente: Sousuke era costretto ad appoggiarsi ancora a uno steccato poco distante dalla casa, che aveva tutta l’aria di essere nuovo e stabile.

“Non ne sono sicuro.” ammise, sospirando. “Ho vissuto troppo in mezzo agli umani per ricordare.”

Makoto gli sorrise, rassicurante. “Puoi sempre rimanere qui” offrì, solidale, e il suo sguardo per un attimo si spostò da lui e si posò sulla struttura alle loro spalle: quando Sousuke era uscito dal laboratorio aveva notato subito di quanto fosse grande l’abitazione. Il centauro gli aveva spiegato che era appena stata costruita per le sue nozze. “Il laboratorio per la verità risale a prima: è stato solo ampliato il resto” aveva specificato, arrossendo per nessuna ragione apparente.

Anche Sousuke si voltò verso quell’insolito nido coniugale. “Sembra davvero un’abitazione umana” commentò, ma non insinuò null’altro. La risposta di Makoto arrivò comunque, come se gli avesse letto nei pensieri. “Mi piacciono gli esseri umani, li trovo affascinanti. Non mi troverei mai a mio agio in una caverna.”

“Haruka era d’accordo con te?”

“Lei mi ha solo seguito.”

Come se fosse stata richiamata, la donna fece capolino dalla porta: il medico la salutò alzando un braccio, continuando a sorridere, e lei ricambiò stancamente. Sousuke non poté evitare di notare che il suo sguardo gelido si posò automaticamente su di lui. Il centauro sostenne la sua occhiata con altrettanta ostilità.

Makoto sembrò notare la tensione, perché intervenne prontamente. “Credo dovresti rientrare adesso, non vorrei che ti stancassi troppo: stai facendo molti progressi.”

Sousuke obbedì e rientrò nell’abitazione come gli era stato consigliato. Gli era di certo grato per l’ospitalità, ma dubitava che sarebbe rimasto. L’inverno si rivelò piuttosto rigido e lo passò ospitato dai Tachibana, fino a quando non soggiunse finalmente la primavera e la sua gamba fu quasi del tutto guarita, tanto che iniziò a camminare nascondendo l’andatura zoppicante, fino al punto che non si sarebbe potuto dire dove fosse stato ferito.

 

_“Te ne sei dimenticato? La nostra promessa...”_

_Avrebbe voluto replicare. Istintivamente tentò di muoversi, per scacciare quel torpore paralizzante, ma fu del tutto inutile. Rin continuava a fissarlo e lui non aveva risposta._

 

Sousuke non avrebbe potuto definire Haruka un centauro crudele. Aveva sperimentato sulla sua pelle cosa significasse essere veramente malvagi, e di certo la cacciatrice non rientrava in questa categoria. Di certo non poteva dire che gli stesse particolarmente simpatica, ma il sentimento a quanto pareva era reciproco.

“Dove siamo diretti?” chiese, cercando di sostenere il suo passo svelto.

“A valle” tagliò corto lei. “Inizia la nuova stagione.”

In effetti già da qualche settimana si potevano scorgere le prime gemme sugli alberi riportati misteriosamente a nuova vita, come se avessero atteso silenti per tutto quel tempo e fossero stati risvegliati da una forza invisibile. Già i primi uccelli, in precedenza rifugiatisi in posti più caldi, tornavano dalla migrazione e svolazzavano da un ramo all’altro, scortandoli nel loro frettoloso procedere.

Haruka era disarmata, ma non sembrava dare peso a quel dettaglio: ai fianchi portava semplicemente una sacca con poche boccettine di vetro, assicurata dallo stesso marito con una cordicella. “È importante che non si rompano, quindi fai attenzione” le aveva detto, prima di scoccarle un bacio sulla fronte. “E non correre, Sousuke non può fare sforzi.”

Haruka si era attenuta alle sue indicazioni: stavano percorrendo quell’acciottolato da circa mezz’ora, ma nonostante il passo svelto l’accompagnatrice non galoppò come forse avrebbe fatto in qualsiasi altra situazione.

“Sei originaria di questo posto?” domandò, per spezzare il silenzio.

Aveva notato che non apparteneva alla stessa razza di Makoto, in quanto le sue dimensioni erano più ridotte, ma in effetti non aveva mai conosciuto animale o centauro con simili caratteristiche: il manto era chiazzato, irregolare, e la sua corporatura non era massiccia ma nemmeno esile. Sembrava che le sue caratteristiche fossero perfettamente adatte al suo compito di cacciatrice e guerriera: aveva notato da tempo grandi fantasmi di cicatrici a deturparle il dorso e i graffi sulla pelle.

“No, mi sono stabilita qui da poco” rispose infatti lei, ma non sembrava particolarmente propensa a continuare il dialogo. Ad un certo punto sembrò volersi scostare dalla strada principale e si diresse verso quella che si rivelò essere una scorciatoia, molto più ripida ma sicuramente più veloce. Haruka gli rivolse un’occhiata eloquente. “Se continueremo per questa strada ci vorrà ancora un’ora al passo. Te la sentiresti di proseguire per di qui?”

Sousuke la seguì più per orgoglio che per altro: effettivamente sarebbe stato meglio se si fosse opposto, perché il percorso si rivelò più impervio del previsto. Dopo venti minuti sentì vagamente la gamba chiedere pietà, quindi le chiese di fermarsi e di proseguire per la strada regolare, senza tagliare i tumultuosi tornanti. Haruka non fece nessun commento e acconsentì, affiancandolo per il resto del tragitto.

Camminarono per un tempo indefinito scendendo per quella strada, e Sousuke comprese appieno le effettive distanze che separavano i due coniugi dalla comunità. Si chiedeva come fosse possibile per loro condurre una vita del genere, isolati da ogni contatto sociale; d’altro canto anche lui avrebbe preferito la solitudine, se tale comunità si fosse rivelata nociva- aveva un sacco di domande a questo proposito, ma decise che le avrebbe fatte a Makoto una volta tornato.

I suoi pensieri vennero distratti da un gorgogliare pigro, appena udibile, soffocato dal frusciare dei rami scossi da un venticello freddo. Sousuke lanciò un’occhiata ad Haruka, ma lei si limitò ad annuire. “Siamo quasi arrivati” annunciò, assicurandosi meglio il sacchetto alla cintola. Dopo cinque minuti raggiunsero quello che sembrava un piccolo torrente di montagna quasi completamente in secca: lo costeggiarono per un breve tratto, finché Haruka non saltò direttamente sul letto e si mise a camminare con circospezione, avvicinandosi a quello che sembrava un percorso scavato dalla forza dell’acqua. Sousuke alzò lo sguardo verso le alte pareti di roccia costellate da secchi arbusti e sentì un vago sentore di smarrimento.

“La gola si fa più stretta più avanti: scenderemo da lì” avvisò Haruka, proseguendo nel canyon. Il percorso non sembrava particolarmente impervio, nonostante fosse facile scivolare sulla ghiaia e sui detriti. Sousuke seguì la donna senza problemi, e in effetti dopo qualche minuto giunsero in quello che sembrava un bacino naturale completamente prosciugato: in basso, l’unica via d’uscita era uno stretto passaggio bloccato parzialmente da grandi massi, come se fossero crollati in precedenza e avessero ostruito l’uscita dell’acqua che doveva essere stata contenuta nel bacino. Ora ne rimaneva solo un rivolo insignificante, ridicolo.

Haruka si fermò in cima a uno di quelle rocce e sembrò aspettarlo, osservando l’orizzonte. Sousuke la raggiunse e diede ancora un’occhiata alle sue spalle. “Perché ce n’è così poca?” chiese, assorto. L’altro centauro si voltò nella sua direzione e scrutò le vette delle montagne che si stagliavano incombenti sulla valle. “Gli umani hanno costruito una diga poco più a nord” rispose. “Al confine tra i due territori. Non ne avrebbero il diritto”.

“Siete senza acqua, dunque” osservò Sousuke, lanciandogli un’occhiata.

“In realtà no, c’è un fiume poco più in là che fa da confine verso sud, e per fortuna non siamo in un periodo di siccità. Ma la questione è spinosa quando si tratta di usufruirne.”

Sousuke avrebbe voluto approfondire l’argomento, ma Haruka sembrava quasi addolorata e lui si limitò a seguirla senza aprire bocca, attraverso un sentiero ripido affacciato su una lingua di detriti. In un posto così inospitale e selvaggio, iniziarono a distinguersi i primi segni di vita: gli parve di scorgere del fumo provenire da degli anfratti nella parete di roccia. Quando vi si avvicinarono, scoprì che effettivamente al di sotto di un’alta rupe vi erano numerose insenature, grotte scavate dall’acqua e dall’erosione e ora abitate da una comunità di centauri non considerevole, ma la più grande che avesse mai visto.

Oltre alle caverne naturali erano stati scavati dei fori e cunicoli all’interno della roccia viva, e i passaggi erano garantiti da quella singolare rete di comunicazione. Sentì numerosi occhi posarsi su di lui, ma preferì non farci caso e seguì Haruka attraverso quell’insolita cittadina, tra bancarelle di legno poste tra il tortuoso sentiero e il bosco fitto. I centauri accolsero la cacciatrice con rispetto, lanciandole sorrisi famigliari d’affetto e di tanto in tanto rivolgendole poche parole: per chiedere come avesse passato l’inverno, come stesse Makoto. Lei rispose quasi sempre per monosillabi, limitandosi ad annuire o a negare con cenni eleganti del capo. Si sarebbe detto guardandola che fosse la regina di quell’insolita corte... Perlomeno sembrava avere un ruolo rilevante all’interno della tribù, ma forse era dovuto anche al fatto che si trattava della moglie dell’unico medico presente.

“Resta qui, faccio due commissioni e arrivo. Non parlare con nessuno.” lo avvertì, prima di sparire in un buio cunicolo tra una bancarella e l’altra. Sousuke la aspettò sostando al di fuori, cercando di non occupare la strada e di non urtare quelle assurde strutture pericolanti. La comunità sembrava soffrire una certa povertà, ma non si intravedeva nessuna tensione: era chiaro che fortunatamente vi fosse un periodo di pace, anche se non si poteva dire che fosse prospero. Sousuke pensò che potesse essere l’effetto dell’inverno ormai concluso, ma non riusciva a capire per quale motivo i centauri vivessero in condizioni così aspre: non credeva che Haruka gli sarebbe stata d’aiuto.

“Straniero, quella è una brutta ferita!” esclamò una voce poco distante, evidentemente in sua direzione. Distolto dai suoi pensieri, tentò di girarsi nonostante gli spazi stretti e vide un centauro più o meno della sua età avanzare sorridendo verso di lui. Istintivamente si mise sulla difensiva, togliendo la cicatrice dalla sua vista, e gli rivolse uno sguardo diffidente. Si trattava di una femmina di razza indefinita, il manto chiaro nascosto da un mantello e i capelli rosa lasciati sulle spalle in morbidi boccoli; gli occhi erano splendenti e violacei e il seno prosperoso era trattenuto da un’enorme fascia bianca. Non sembrava avvezza alla fatica e stonava quasi con l’ambiente circostante. La somiglianza con Hayato era incredibile, perciò le parole seguenti non lo stupirono: “Non temere! È stato mio fratello a parlarmi di te!”

Sousuke abbassò la guardia, ma non ricambiò il sorriso. “C’è qualche problema?”

“Oh, volevo solo conoscerti!” ridacchiò lei, avvicinandosi finché non rimase che un passo a dividerli. “Ho saputo da Hayato che la ferita era piuttosto grave, anche se vedo che ora stai meglio!”

“Sì, è così” rispose soltanto. Non sembrava malvagia, soltanto molto curiosa. Non era il genere di compagnia che Sousuke desiderava, ma non si poteva dire che la ripudiasse. Solo... ne stava alla larga.

“Comunque io sono Kisumi e sono un’esperta in queste cose” si presentò l’altra con l’aria di saperla lunga. Il suo nome aveva un suono ambiguo, ammaliante. “Posso dare un’occhiata? È una ferita di guerra immagino!”

“Non esattamente” replicò, senza muoversi. “In cosa saresti esperta, se posso chiedere?”

Kisumi gli rivolse uno sguardo offeso. “In armature ovviamente! Nessuno ti ha mai parlato di me? Nemmeno Hayato?”

Sousuke scosse impercettibilmente la testa, mantenendo uno sguardo freddo nonostante sapesse che la sua confusione fosse chiara e leggibile. Gli sembrava assurdo che un popolo come quello potesse imbracciare effettivamente le armi... Ancor meno riusciva a immaginare quella ragazza a capo di un’armeria, o qualcosa di simile.

“In ogni caso -fu lei a interrompere il silenzio, riprendendo a sorridere mielosa- mi chiedevo se avessi bisogno di qualcosa per coprire quella cicatrice, perché è molto vistosa! Potrei creare anche un supporto, sono sicura che ti aiuterebbe nella guarigione!”

Stava per rispondere, ma fu Haruka a replicare al suo posto: evidentemente aveva concluso le sue faccende ed era comparsa al suo fianco. “Non ti azzardare, Kisumi” la avvisò seccamente, ma non finì mai la minaccia e si limitò a prendere Sousuke per il gomito e andarsene.

“Ha~ru~ka~” cinguettò l’altra vedendola, e alzò la voce non appena si allontanarono, per farsi sentire. “Come sta il mio Makoto?~”

Haruka non rispose e continuò a trascinarlo sempre più lontano, attraverso quella via infinita che costeggiava la parete di roccia. Aveva un’incredibile forza ed era quasi impossibile opporsi alla sua stretta, quindi Sousuke la lasciò fare senza protestare. Quando fu sicura di averla seminata rallentò il passo. “Non sarebbe male un supporto per la tua gamba, ma al momento non hai i soldi per permettertelo” si spiegò senza che lui aprisse bocca. “Ti saresti sicuramente indebitato”.

“Non aveva tutti i torti però” replicò l’altro centauro, guardandosi nervosamente attorno: iniziava vagamente a intuire che gli sguardi che gli venivano rivolti non erano dovuti soltanto alla sua faccia nuova. Haruka gli gettò un’occhiata inespressiva e sembrò intuire il suo disagio, quindi si scostò da lui per avvicinarsi a una bancarella. Sousuke non intuì subito cosa stesse facendo, fino a quando lei non estrasse da un sacchetto tintinnante alcune monete di rame: gli aveva appena comprato una mantella.

“Grazie” mormorò imbarazzato quando lei gliela porse. Era una stoffa blu di buona fattura, dai bordi bianchi.  “Non saprei come ripagarti...”

“Lo so. Lavora sodo.” disse solo lei. Non stava sorridendo, ma era chiaro che non fosse abituata. Sousuke iniziava a trovarla più simpatica, e forse anche più simile a lui di quanto pensasse. Indossò la mantella e fortunatamente riuscì a coprire la ferita.

Haruka lo informò che avrebbe raggiunto il ritrovo dei suoi colleghi e, sebbene non glielo avesse chiesto, lui la seguì. Si addentrarono nella boscaglia sottostante la rupe e camminarono per diversi minuti tra gli alberi nodosi prima di raggiungere una radura fertile: in qualche modo si era formato uno stagno circondato da magri giunchi e vi era lo spazio sufficiente per un consistente gruppo di centauri. Era una folla numerosa e giovane, principalmente composta da maschi, ma Sousuke scorse comunque qualche femmina. Erano molto differenti da coloro che aveva incontrato tra gli anfratti rocciosi: non solo sembravano più prestanti fisicamente, ma la maggior parte sfoggiava cicatrici per quasi tutto il corpo, pallide e vanitose ombre di quelle che dovevano essere state ferite anche piuttosto gravi; inoltre le donne avevano la curiosa particolarità di avere il seno destro mozzato, nascosto da fasciature semplici- Sousuke era a conoscenza di quella pratica, che permetteva una maggiore abilità nell’uso dell’arco.

Alcuni di loro lo scrutarono incuriositi, ma non chiesero nulla ad Haruka. Non solo sembravano conoscerla molto bene, ma le portavano un rispetto davvero confidenziale; Sousuke si fece cautamente spazio tra la folla, seguendola. Stavano aggirando lo stagno, al di là del quale era radunato un altro gruppo di centauri, più piccolo anche se stranamente emanava molta più energia e potenza: era evidente che fossero i patriarchi di quella classe sociale. Quando si avvicinò, scoprì che in effetti erano per lo più anziani, solo pochi giovani adulti avevano l’onore di far parte di quella cerchia elitaria. Evidentemente anche Haruka era tra questi.

“Benvenuto, straniero” lo accolse un veterano, avanzando verso di lui. Aveva lunghi capelli spettinati e grigi e una barba curata, che gli donava un’aria saggia e tranquilla.  “Haruka ci ha avvisato del tuo arrivo. Qual è il tuo nome?”

Sousuke dubitava fortemente che la cacciatrice avesse fatto qualcosa di simile, piuttosto sospettava che fosse stato Makoto a precederlo in qualche modo. Si presentò educatamente:  “Il mio nome è Sousuke Yamazaki”.

Una voce famigliare proruppe da dietro un certo numero di altri centauri che gli si erano avvicinati incuriositi. “Sou?” esclamò, e ben presto un giovane riuscì a farsi spazio e a raggiungerlo, gli occhi sgranati per lo stupore.

Sembrò per un momento che il mondo avesse improvvisamente fermato il suo moto e smise di respirare. Non ricordava l’ultima volta che aveva sentito qualcuno chiamarlo così, se non nei suoi sogni.  “ _Rin_?” chiese, specchiandosi in quei occhi lucidi.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Angolino di Fay
> 
> OKOKOKOKOK cosa sta accadendo qui?
> 
> Sta accadendo che Fay sta assumendo un sacco di droghe in questo periodo e-
> 
> No in realtà sono stata a Fiera Cavalli e ho visto gli Shire e ho pensato a Makoto Tachibana. Perché mio marito è sempre costantemente presente nei miei pensieri.
> 
> Anyway, cos’è questa cosa? Il primo capitolo di una long? Teoricamente dovrebbe esserlo, ma ho deciso semplicemente di lasciare la cosa incompiuta dato che non avrei il tempo materiale per mandarla avanti. Beh, qualcuno potrebbe sempre farlo per me- sappiate che se siete interessati a questa Centaur!AU potete prendere spunto o continuarla per conto vostro, del resto credo sia un tipo di AU non molto popolare ma interessante (per certi aspetti anche creepy).
> 
> Ovviamente non ho scritto tutto quello che avrei voluto in questa oneshot ma posso farvi un quadro generale se volete!
> 
> Tanto per cominciare avevo pensato di ambientarla in un universo “steampunk”: di fatto i centauri appartengono alla tradizione della Grecia antica ma ci troviamo in un periodo abbastanza moderno (?)
> 
> I centauri dovrebbero “reincarnare” tutti i difetti e i pregi degli umani in modo amplificato, ma qui gli umani sono i “cattivi” della situazione... Questo perché penso che in un contesto simile i centauri non sarebbero molto contenti di vedersi schiavi di esseri bipedi e schifosi (?)
> 
> Passiamo i personaggi: ho “genderizzato” Kisumi e Haruka come potete notare ma sono gli unici che dovrebbero cambiare sesso. Ogni centauro è collegato a una razza di appartenenza. A un certo punto ho seriamente pensato a cambiare i nomi dato che quelli giapponesi stonavano davvero tanto in un ambiente “europeo” come questo ma tant’è-
> 
>  
> 
> Makoto – Shire Horse
> 
> Sousuke – Bramantino (Belga da Tiro)
> 
> Haruka – Q-arab (non purosangue)
> 
> Rin e Gou – Quarter Horse
> 
> Shigino brothers (?)– nessuna razza (non sono purosangue comunque)
> 
> Mikoshiba brothers (?) – Lusitano
> 
> Rei – Frisone
> 
> Nagisa e Nitori – Bardotto (incrocio tra un’asina e un cavallo)
> 
>  
> 
> La Società è strutturata in ruoli gerarchici, ovvero ci sono delle classi sociali e dei rappresentanti per ogni classe al potere (di solito gli anziani). Haruka e Rin sono cacciatori/guerrieri, Kisumi è a capo di un’armeria, Makoto è un medico (l’unico), i Mikoshiba sono costruttori e maniscalchi, Nitori e Nagisa sono mercanti e Rei... lui ancora non lo so con precisione, probabilmente penserebbe alla sicurezza e al benessere di tutti (anche se non ci riesce molto bene) e si occupa della diplomazia. La moneta usata è il rame, ma si ricorre molto spesso al baratto.
> 
> Poi pensavo che sarebbe stato carino introdurre altre tribù di centauri... Magari da altri anime, tipo Haikyuu. Anche la questione del fiume l’ho lasciata in sospeso, ma sarebbe davvero da approfondire... Chissà, questioni tra tribù rivali o guerre civili. Sangue morte distruzione. Harukachevieneferitaemuore. Cose così.
> 
> Btw grazie per aver letto questo papiro fino a questo punto! Magari se ci siete battete un colpo (?), fatemi sapere come vi sembra, porgete delle critiche, chiedete chiarimenti... Credo di andare abbastanza fiera di questa fic e sarei davvero felice di interagire con i lettori.
> 
> Grazie~
> 
>  
> 
> Fay


End file.
